


Behind The Door

by Adrastiana



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Comedy, F/M, Humor, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrastiana/pseuds/Adrastiana
Summary: A very silly fic about the perils of eavesdropping. Reno overhears Reeve having a rather romantic time in his office with Elena and drags Rude into it. The inevitable occurs.





	Behind The Door

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this way back in 2007 and only recently started to put it online. It's just so silly that I figured why not. :P

"Oh Reeve! You naughty, naughty boy!" Elena giggled from inside Reeve's office.  


"You hear that?" Reno whispered to Rude as they stood outside the door.  


"Yes, I do," Rude answered. "And it's none of our business. Let's go..."  


"The hell it ain't!" Reno said, pressing his ear to the door. "There's a free show goin' on and I wanna listen."  


"I don't...," Rude replied flatly, turning to walk away. He was stopped by Reno grabbing him by the jacket. "Watch the suit..."  


"Sorry about that, Rude," Reno said apologetically, his ear still to the door. "But you can't go yet. You'll miss the best part. They're just getting started."  


Rude just sighed as he smoothed out his jacket. He might as well stay. Just in case Reno got himself into trouble. Maybe he could at least keep the red head from causing a scene.  


"Reeve! We can't do that during working hours!" Elena giggled again from behind the door.  


"Sure we can," Reeve replied enticingly. "Now let's get you out of that bra..."  


"Reeve! That tickles!"  


Oh my god...,"Reno gasped, turning around to look at Rude. "This is great stuff!"  


Rude just shook his head tiredly as Reno listened on.  


"They're really nice, Elena, "Reeve said. "And so round..."  


"Oh, Reeve! You are so bad," Elena teased.  


Boobies," Reno said, wide eyed. "Oh my god, Rude. He's looking at her-"  


Boobies...," Rude finished, annoyed. "Have you had enough?"  


"Are you kidding?" Reno replied in disbelief. He got as close to the door as physics would allow. Things were really getting good now.  


"It's so big...," Elena gasped, her voice full of awe.  


"All the better to please you with, my dear," Reeve said in a lustful growl.  


"Yes! Role playing!" Reno exclaimed.  


Rude just stood there motionless. Reno was getting a little loud. There would be trouble if Reeve and Elena heard him. Rude didn't want to interrupt their fun. What they were doing behind closed doors was none of his or Reno's concern.  


"I think we better go...," Rude said, his hand on Reno's shoulder. "You're getting loud..."  


Reno however, was way too into the tryst going on in Reeve's office to pay Rude any mind.  


"On the desk?" Elena was asking. "And the couch too?"  


"We'll spread the love around the room, babe," Reeve purred. "Goddamit! This isn't fair!" Reno cried. "How come I'm not in there doing that?"  


"Because you're out here doing things like this..., "Rude answered tiredly.  


"Oh Reeve...," Elena cried.  


"Oh you like that, don't you?" Reeve asked slyly. 

Rude found himself kneeling down by the door. He had to admit, this was getting good. And since Reno wasn't going to budge he might as well wait it out.  


"Oh my god," Reno gasped. "I think they're getting it on! Damn! Can't they do it any louder? I can't here a thing!" Reno pushed harder against the door, trying in vain to hear the action going on inside Reeve's office. Then suddenly, under Reno's insistent pushing, the door gave way. Reno fell to the floor, Rude falling on top of him. They made a heavy thud as they went down.  


"Could you guys please screw louder?" Reno said from under a still bewildered Rude. "We could hardly hear you!"  


\- - -  


Reno regained consciousness two days later. No charges were pressed against Elena.  


_~Fin~_  



End file.
